The New Girl
by Muzic-iz-Life
Summary: What happens when a girl from Canada comes to Ouran? What happenes when she is nothing like any of the other girls at Ouran? Will she find a place with the Host Club? HaruhiXMori HikaruXOC TamakiXOC
1. The First Day

Hey everyone! This is my second fan fiction! I wrote my first one yesterday and I had a lot of fun with it! This one I want to make more than one chapter(of I can figure it out) and even throw in my own character(which is just a more sassy version of me:D) So enjoy!

Chapter One

"There is no way on God's green earth I am wearing that!"

"Please Avril! This school requires uniforms and your a girl so you need to wear this dress."

"Mom... I will look like a banana! Can't I just wear the boys uniform?"

"I'm sorry but no. Your not a boy."

"Ugh!"

Avril is usually like this. Her parents grew to tolerate it though because just a couple of years ago she was dignosed with Bipolar Disorder. Now she was 17, in her 3rd year in a brand new school in Japan, and it's pretty obvious she is from Canada. She always liked thinking outside of the box and never wanted to follow the crowd. If it was possible she would go into school with her hair bright purple(her fav color). But no... She was forced with her curly dark brown hair. She had a way with getting around the dress code though!

"Avril! What did you do?"

"I ripped off the sleeves and the skirt of the dress to make a tank top!"

"That's not school code!"

"All they said is that I had to wear the dress. They didn't say that I couldn't change it to fit my personality."

"Fine... I will call the driver to have him pull around the front. Just remember if you set your mind to something..."

"Yeah, yeah I know! 'You can be anything you want to be!' Really Mom... Your motivational speeches don't work on me. I just know they are a bunch of B.S." Both of her parents were actually motivational speakers. Avril always thought it was just a scam. All they do is tell people 'Set your mind to something and it will happen!' or, 'Don't let anything get in your way of happiness!'

Finally she got to school. People started staring at her when she walked out in her "uniform" which consisted of her modified tank top, jeans, and biker boots. To complete the look she straightened her hair to her bangs looked very rocker like. She always wanted t be a rockstar. Avril loved the idea of going on stage with a guitar and just give an awesome preformance! But sadly she was here... Ouran High School Acadamy...

_'Lord... Please help me! There is way too many preps here!'_

She was walking to her first class with her boots echoing in the hallway. People still were staring at her. Boys were drooling and girls were giving her the dirtiest looks ever! Avril wouldn't mind the boys drooling if they were at least attractive. Then she heard something very intresting!

"Yeah the Host Club boys are sooo dreamy!" a little red head said.

"Oh yes Tamaki is amazing! But I LOVE the twincest going on between Hikaru and Karou!" said some blonde.

_'What the heck is twincest?'_ thought Avril. She decided that after school she would go and see this "Host Club" for herself! Who knows... Maybe these guys are cute.


	2. Meeting the Cheesy Host Club

Ok! Second Chapter time! I noticed that I didn't put a disclaimer in the first chapter so I'm putting one in this chapter

I DO NOT OWN OURAN! The only thing I own is my own character, Avril Hale!

Chapter Two

Avril was walking down the hallway trying to find Music Room Three. She heard from those giggling prep girls that Music Room 3 holds the Host Club. When she finally arrived she opened up the door she saw 7 guys and a lot of rose pedals.

_'Oh jeez... These guys are way too cheesy...'_

"Why welcome my pretty princess!" said this blonde guy in the middle of the group. Avril knew that this guy was going to annoy her the most... There is only three things Avril hates... Loud nosies, spiders, and annoying people!

"I'm guessing you guys are the Host Club," Avril said in a weirded out voice.

"Why yes we are! You have heard of us! Splendid! I'm Tamaki! Now telling me princess," he lifted her chin, "What's your name?"

"Ok first get your hand off of me, and second my name is Avril Hale." Everyone seemed extremly shocked when she said that she wanted Tamaki's hand off of her. Most girls would kill to have that happen to them!

"Oh so your our new student from Canada," said a tall guy with glasses.

"Whoa! How did you know that?" At this point Avril was getting freaked out.

"He keeps tabs on everyone! We don't know how he does it though," said two twins in unison.

"I'm so sorry if they are weirding you out. My name is Haruhi. I just started school here at the beginning of the semester."

"Are they always like this?"

"Sadly yes..." Avril now just wanted to get out of there! These guys were weird and creepy and Haruhi looks like a girl!

"So now that we have had that little introduction who would you like to try? The natural type which is Haruhi, the wild type who is Mori-Sempai over there, the boy-lolita type who is Honey-Sempai, the cool type who is Kyoya, the devilish type which is Hikaru and Karou, or would you like me... The prince type," Tamaki was staring into Avril's eyes but she wanted to smack him. There was only one guy that looked at least somewhat attractive and he was what Tamaki called "The Wild Type" but she didn't know why he was called that because he seemed so quiet and reserved.

"I'm sorry but this was a mistake coming today," and then Avril booked it out of there like there was no tomorrow!

When she got home Avril just wanted to curl up in bed... With everything that happened at the Host Club it sent her practically into a panic attack. Not only is she Bipolar but she has extremly high anxiety and that was just too much for her. Even though she comes off as this strong confident girl who couldn't give a crap about anything else she was still nervous about everything and very anxious. Avril was shaking at the end of the day. Would she ever make any friends here at Ouran?


	3. Avril's New Friends

I'm on a roll today! My 3rd chapter today for this story! WOOT WOOT! Hurray for not having a life:D

I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!

Chapter 3

Avril woke up feeling like crap... She didn't know why but she was extremly depressed. She figured it was just that she missed Canada. Avril will never forget the day her parents told her they were moving.

~~~~FlashBack~~~~

_"Avril can we talk for a second?"_

_"Sure Dad. What's going on?"_

_"Well your mother and I were talking and your Aunt has been very lonely lately."_

_"The one living in Japan?"_

_"Yes her. I want the three of us to move there so she wouldn't feel as lonely."_

~~~~End of Flash Back~~~~

She missed her friends, her home, and her life there. Surely she loves her aunt! She's amazing but she still missed Canada.

Avril then got on her "uniform" and went down stairs. While eating her pancakes one of the maids brought her, her meds. Shes hated taking meds. They made her feel like she was crazy. That she should be locked up. She didn't want anyone at school thinking this about her so she decided not to tell anyone at school which was going to be difficult because of her moods swings and her having to take meds between history and lunch. Right now though she didn't have any motivation. She felt so low.

_'Must be a depression state,' _she thought.

Her car was waiting for her to take her to school. When she got there she was very surprised. Most of the girls had ripped their sleeved off their dresses and ripped the bottom off too so the dress was a tank top! As cool as Avril thought it was that she started this she was also a little mad... That was her thing. The one thing that was supossed to make her unique! Do these people have no shame at all?

Avril then just decided to go to her class. To her surprise Mori-Sempai and Honey-Sempai where in her class. She didn't notice them yesterday at all. She must of been out of it yesterday.

"AVRIL-CHAN!" Out of no where a little blonde mass charged at Avril at full speed.

"Oh hey Honey-Sempai. I didn't know you were a 3rd year."

"Yeah most people don't think I am supossed to be in high school."

"I can see how they could think that." Avril then just stared at her desk.

"Avril-chan... Are you ok?"

"Yeah why would you ask that?"

"Well yesterday it seemed like you were really freaked out and today you just seem sad..."

_'Oh crap! How am I gonna explain this?'_

"W-Well since I'm the new kid it's kinda hard for me to get the groove of things..."

"Oh ok!"

_'Phew!'_

"Oh Avril-Chan! How about you come sit with me and Takashi at lunch today!"

"Uh who's Takashi?"

"My cousin! Everyone else calls him Mori-Sempai!"

_'What they are cousins? They look nothing alike!'_

"Sure that would be nice."

"YAY! The three of us can all eat cake!" Avril didn't have the heart to tell him that she really didn't have a sweet tooth. She might be all tough like but she really is a major softy about certain things and someones' happiness defentialy is important to her.

~~~~Lunch Time~~~~

After charging into the bathroom after history to take her meds she had to dash to the dining area so she could get a seat. She knew that Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai would save her a seat but she just wanted to get there in case they forgot. Avril thought that Mori-Sempai was very handsome. But she knew that it probly would never happen because he seemed to have no intrest in her what-so-ever. Finally she reached the dining area only to realize she forgot her lunch money. Good thing lunch was the last thing for her for the day.

"AVRIL-CHAN!"

"Oh hey Honey-Sempai."

"You're sitting with us right?"

"Yeah I am. I'm just surprised you guys remembered."

"Of course we did! Didn't we Takashi?"

"Ah..." In case everyone didn't realize already, Mori-Sempai doesn't talk much.

"Sit Avril-Chan! Sit!"

"Ok." They ended up having a really good time. Of course Honey-Sempai ate all the cakes by himself but in a way it was a good thing because Avril didn't want any.

"Hey Avril-Chan I think you should come with us to the Host club today."

"Why? I think everyone there hates me now because I kinda acted like a female dog."(A/N: Sorry I just really don't like saying the actual word!)

"Oh don't worry! They bounce back very quicky! You should come! You could help me and Takashi entertain our geusts!"

"Uh I thought only guys could do that." Honey-Sempai isn't gonna tell Avril that Haruhi is actually a girl.

"Oh it's ok! We like to change things up every once and a while!" Avril really has no idea how this kid could be in high school let alone be a 3rd year!

"Ok fine I'll go... What do I need to do...?"

Ok that's the end of the chapter! I think this is my longest chapter yet! I'm not sure though! More will be coming soon! Make sure to reveiw!


	4. The Big Reveil

Wow thank you everyone! I'm very shocked that this story already has reveiws and people have added it to their favs! I so wasn't expecting that cuz I thought it kinda stunk! But a special thanks to Mizuki Usagi and Rose527 for reveiwing this story! And a special thanks to everyone who added this to their favs(you should of gotten a message saying 'thank you' if you added it to your favs). Anyway... As always I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the songs that might be mentioned in this chapter!

Chapter Four

Avril was in a different world... Girls going googoo gaga over guys just because Hikaru goes nose to nose with Karou or because Kyoya has special pictures to sell to them.

_'Seriously get a life will ya?'_ she thought. Then Haruhi walked over to Avril.

"Hey I see you made friends with Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai!"

"Yeah... Honey-Sempai told me to sit with them today at lunch and then practically dragged me here..."

"Yeah Honey-Sempai tends to do that sometimes!"

"And is it just me or is this place a little more different than usual?"

"Oh it's usually like this. We tend to decorate this room different themes a lot so we can cosplay. Today just happens to be a day in the tropics!"

"How come your not dressed shirtless like all the other guys?" Right then and there Haruhi started to freak and wasn't doing a good job at hiding it. "Oh my... Haruhi?" Avril then took Haruhi away from everyone and went into the hallway. "Haruhi... You're a girl aren't you?"

"Ok you caught me!"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Wow thank you."

"Oh anytime! I know what it's like to keep a secret..."

"Really? Like what?"

"Maybe if we become better friends... But not now..."

"Ok I understand."

"Lets go back inside now." So they ended going back inside and Avril sat with Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai. Then She saw something very weird... Mori-Sempai was looking at Haruhi! Even though Avril was a little hurt the only guy she remotly liked was looking at Haruhi, she took this as an oppertunity! Haruhi probly doesn't really have a chance with a guy since she is desgised as a girl! Avril will help Haruhi be with Mori-Sempai if it's the last thing she does! Now to see if Haruhi likes Mori-Sempai... So Avril asked if she could stay to help Haruhi clean up after all the guests leave.

"So... Why did you want to help me?"

"I want to talk to you about Mori-Sempai." Haruhi then started to blush a little.

"W-What about him?"

"Yes I was right! You do like him!"

"Who said that!"

"Uh. You did... You were so blushing when I mentioned his name!"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well it just so happens I saw him looking at you!"

"Really? Well he does like to look out for me just so I don't die from Tamaki's hugs..."

"That's another reason why I think he likes you! He looks after you just like he does with Honey-Sempai! How many people does he look after like that? Like seriously?"

"Well I have no idea what you are talking about... I have to go. Bye!"

"Since we are both going home do you want a ride or something?"

"No I'm good. I like walking!"

"Ok later!" Avril really felt better at the end of the day. Setting a goal for herself to help other people really made her feel better when she was in a depressed state. But now she has to go home and find a way to now stand out among all the other girls again.

Ok so that's chapter 4! Sorry that nothing really happens and that it was boring... I'm like falling asleep right now and I was just typing whatever went to my head haha! So anyway reveiws are appreciated! I might have a poll up to see how the story will go like what couple will happen and all that good stuff... Thanks for reading and stay beautiful!


	5. Secrets Discovered

Ok so this chapter should be better than the last chapter considering I just slept for 13 hours straight and I'm ready to go hahaha!

As always I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the songs that might be mentioned in this chapter!

Chapter 5

Avril ended up being woken up by a very angry mother. Of course Avril had no idea why.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"What did you do to your hair?" Right then Avril remembered. The previous night Avril made her hair stylist completly bleach her hair and put in random streaks of bright colors such as orange, red, blue, purple and even yellow. Avril knew that the girls at school wouldn't do anything to mess up their precious hair! Sadly though, Avril had to deal with her mother this morning...

Ignoring what her mother was saying, Avril went to get ready for school. She made sure to straighten her hair and tease it a little but so it looked very 1980's. After eating breakfast and taking her meds she went off too school. Of course everyone was staring at her as soon as she got out of her car. They weren't used to someone who changes their hair like that. Even though Avril liked being different she didn't like everyone staring at her. She could feel their stares burning her skin! So she did what she usually did. Sucked it up and put up with the day.

After all of her classes were over she decided to go to the host club to hang with the guys plus Haruhi. Then something happened that Avril so wasn't expecting.

"Avril, can you come over here a second please?" asked Kyoya.

"Sure what's going on?"

"I have noticed that you like hanging around here even though you are not a client. In my research on you I have also discovered you have a musical backround. Mostly singing, guitar and piano."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would play some music while our clients are here. It would greatly increase our client numbers and really get us noticed."

"I don't think you need my help getting noticed," Avril said starting to get annoyed with his tone, "Can't Tamaki play piano for the guests?"

"Sadly no. He has the biggest request rate and him being distracted by playing piano might change that."

"What makes you think I would do this?"

"Well during my research I came across your medical file." Right then and there Avril started to panic. "It looks like you went to my family's hosptial in Canada a lot. I see you were that for dangerous behaviors due to your Bipolar Disorder, your OCD and your anxiety. And that's just your mental health!"

"You had no right to look at that!" Avril said almost yelling.

"If you want this to stay a secret you WILL play music for us."

"Fine..."

_'No wonder Haruhi calls him the Shadow King' _she thought.

Avril got her guitar and started getting to work. She sat on one of the couches that none of the hosts were sitting at and started to play.

_'When I see your smile,_

_Tears roll down my face,_

_I can't replace' _

As she was singing she noticed everyone seemed to be enjoying it which was a surprise because she thought she sucked.

_'I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever,_

_I'll be there with you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven'_

Before she knew it that song was over. She was wondering what song to sing next. Then she had the perfect song t sing. She went to the piano and sat down by the keys.

_'__I know there's something in the wake of your smile,  
>I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea,<br>You've built a love but that love falls apart,  
>Your little piece of heaven turns too dark' <em>

Right then and there tears came to everyones eyes.

_'Listen to your heart  
>when he's calling for you.<br>Listen to your heart  
>there's nothing else you can do.<br>I don't know where you're going  
>and I don't know why,<br>but listen to your heart  
>before you tell him goodbye.'<em>

Avril finished and everyone seemed to have forgotten about their hosts and was in awe about her singing. All of the girls(and Tamaki) were in tears. Avril felt a sense of pride right then that she hasnt had in a while.

Before she knew it all the guests were gone and Avril was putting her guitar back into her case.

"Wow Avril-Chan you were really good!"

"Thanks Honey-Sempai..."

"Did you play a lot back in Canada?"

"Yeah but not in public or by myself. I was in choir but that was with 117 other students."

"Oh wow that's a whole lot bigger than our choir!"

"Yeah I guess," Avril noticed Honey-Sempai was holding a stuffed bunny, "Hey Honey-Sempai... How long have you been holding that bunny?"

"Oh you mean Usa-Chan? Since forever! Wow you can be slow can't you?"

"Yeah I guess!" Avril laughed a little.

Then two girls with bright colored hair walked into Music Room 3.

"I'm sorry ladies but we are closed for the day," said Kyoya.

"We are not here for your Host Club. We are here to see Avril Hale!" said the girl with the tomato red hair.

_'I know that voice' _thought Avril.

"Andi? Tomi?"

"Hey Avril!" the two girls said together. Andi(the one with the red hair) has been Avril's best friend since 6th grade and Tomi(who has cotton candy blue hair) is Andi's sister who is a year younger.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were still in Canada!"

"We decided to visit silly!" Andi said. Meanwhile the entire host club was looking at eachother giving confused looks.

"Oh I'm sorry! I need to introduce you guys! Ok so this is Kyoya, Tamaki, Honey-Sempai, Mori-Sempai, Hikaru and Karou, and Haruhi!"

"Nice to meet you ladies," Tamaki said in his host cub act voice.

"Just ignore his idiot like moments," Avril said to her two best friends, "Oh where are ya guys staying?"

"Your parents said we could stay with you guys!" Tomi said.

"Awesome! Because tonight we are having cheeseburgers for dinner!"

"What are cheeseburgers?" Hikaru and Karou said in unison.

"Are they serious?" Andi asked.

"Sadly, yes..." Avril replied, "How about all you guys just come over for dinner so you can try it?" she directed to the entire Host Club.

"Hurray!" everyone but Haruhi, Kyoya, and Mori-Sempai shouted.

"Just be at my house by 8 o'clock," said Avril.

How will the Host Club react to the cheeseburgers? Will it be love at first bite? Find out next chapter!

See that reveiw button right there?

I think you should click it

And leave a reveiw:D 


	6. That's A Cheese Burger?

HEYYYY EVERYONE! Just to let you know I really want to finish up this story before summer is over! If it isn't then chapters won't come as quicky as I have been writing them. It's probaly gonna be done before school starts though because i still have a month before the first day. I'm actually gonna be a senior! MEEP!

Chapter 6

Before they left to go to Avril's house Hikaru and Karou decided to have a little chat.

"Hey Karou... Can I ask you something?" Hikaru asked nervously

"Sure Hikaru. What is it?" Karou said concered

"It's about Avril... I think I like her... Maybe even more than Haruhi."

"Whoa I never thought I would hear that coming out of your mouth!" Karou laughed.

"Well it's obvious Haruhi doesn't like me and Avril is something different... She's independent like Haruhi but in a different way..."

"Like more of a rebelous type of independent?"

"Yeah, exactly! Should I ask her out?"

"Yes you should. And you should soon because guys are checking her out like there is no tomorrow!"

"Ugh... Don't remind me..."

The twins finally got into their car and got to Avril's house. Strangly they weren't greeted by servants. They were greeted by Avril's mother. This was very strange for them because they lived in pretty much a castle and yet servants didn't greet them

"Oh you must be Hikaru and Karou!" said Avril's mother in a very giddy tone.

"Yes, we are," the twins said in unison.

"Excellent! Kyoya, Haruhi, and Tamaki are already here! We are still waiting for Honey and Mori! Why don't you come in. My husband is still cooking the cheeseburgers!"

"Your husband is cooking?" asked Hikaru all puzzled like.

"Yes, he is! we don't have cooks considering he loves cooking! Avril is actually in the kitchen with him making dessert! She knows Honey loves cake so she making a lot of it!"

"Hey Hikaru! Why don't you go see if Avril needs any help?" Karou asked while winking to Hikaru.

So Hikaru went to the kitchen and found Avril taking what looked like to be a chocolate cake out of the oven.

"Hey Avril."

Without even turning around Avril replied, "Oh hey Hikaru!"

"How did you know it was me and not Karou?"

"Well most people tell you apart by your hair. I have noticed though that your voice is just slighty deeper than Karou's," replied Avril casually.

"Oh wow the only other one that can tell us apart is Haruhi! Well anyway... I was wondering if I can ask you something..."

"Sure go right ahead!"

"Well... I was kinda wondering... If you would like... To you know... Maybe do a... Date like activity with me?"

Avril chuckled, "A date like activity"

"I ment a date but yes..." Hikaru at this point was blushing like a little girl.

"Well I never really thought about going out with you before..." Hikaru right then started to becme crushed, "But now that I see you without Karou I think I could see myself doing a 'date like activity' with you." Avril had one of her cute smilies on.

"Awesome! How about tomorrow since it's Saturday?"

"Sounds great!" Then Avril could hear her mom saying something from the dining room.

"What was that mom?" Avril yelled.

"Honey and Mori are here!" her mother replied.

"Ok!" Avril then turned to Hikaru, "Let's go say hi."

~~~~A Half Hour Ago~~~~

"Takashi! I need to ask you something!"

"What is it Mitskuni?"

"Do you like Haru-Chan?"

"As a friend?"

"No! Do you like-like her?"

"Yeah..." As always he said it with no change in expression.

"You need to tell her Takashi!" Then Honey-Sempai had an idea, "Takashi! Come on! Let's head over right now!"

"Ok"

~~~~Present Time~~~~

Avril and Hikaru went into the dining room where everyone was waiting for them. Hikaru pulled out Avril's chair so she could sit down and Hikaru sat at her left while Andi was sitting on her right.

"Hey Avril?" Andi asked in a whispered voice

"Yeah Andi?" replying in a whispered voice

"What's going on with you and Hikaru?"

"Oh nothing... But he did just ask me out." Avril then had a slap happy grin on her face. Did she know that she would like him this much? He was so different that Mori-Sempai! Avril did always have a wide taste in everything though... Everything from food to music and apparently guys!

Tomi decided to jump into the conversation, "Oh la la!" Avril's dad then came in with the cheeseburgers and everything to put on them like mustard and ketchup.

"These are cheeseburgers?" asked Tamaki.

"Oh yes I remember these. Haruhi and I had some at a fast food resterant at the expo you guys dragged me too," Kyoya commented while adjusting his glasses.

"You guys are unreal! You have never really seen cheeseburgers before?" Haruhi asked, "Not even at family outtings?"

"No we usually have caviar and fancey tuna," said the twins. Then Haruhi started thinking about fancey tuna.

"Oh Honey-Sempai!" Avril said, "I made sure to make a bunch of cakes for dessert! Want to help me bring them out after dinner?"

"Sure thing Avril-Chan! I need to talk to you about something anyway!" So after everyone was done with dinner Honey-Sempai and Avril went into the kitchen to get the cakes.

"So Avril-Chan... I need you help with something!" Honey-Sempai said with his big puppy eyes.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well I figured out Mori-Sempai likes Haruhi! I want them to be alone together tonight but I don't know where... So I was wondering what room would be could to lock them up in!" Avril was surprised at Honey-Sempai's master plan.

"Uh... I guess the best place would be the library upstairs. It's the perfect place for two smart people."

"Great! Here's how it will go!" and Honey-Sempai went on to tell Avril his plan. Then Avril got a text.

"Hold on honey-Sempai. Andi Texted me for some reason..."

_"Hey Avri,l do you know if Tamaki is single?"_

How will this ending turn out? Will Honey-Sempai's plan work? Do Andi and Tamaki like each other? How will Hikaru and Avril's date go? So many questions! Find out what happens in the next chapter!

Oh and as you may have noticed I included more people conversations and not just Avril's. I didthis because I thought I was focusing too much on her and not so much on the awesomeness that is Ouran High School Host Club! I hope you like it and don't forget to reveiw!


	7. Well This Is Awkward!

Ok because I didn't say it I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! But it would beso totally amazing if I did!

Anywho... Back to the fan fiction!

Chapter 7

Of course Avril was really surprised when Andi texted her that. Andi always like the boys that played guitar and dressed in all black!

_'How could she like Tamaki? What does she see in that idiot?'_

"Avril-Chan... Is something wrong?" Honey-Sempai asked innocently.

"No, nothings wrong... But we might have to add others into our little plan..."

"Huh? I is confuzzled..."

"I just got a text from Andi asking me if Tamaki is single."

"Whoa..."

"Yeah... So let's see... Haruhi and Mori-Sempai in the library and we should put Tamaki and Andi in the backyard...?"

"Sounds good Avril-Chan!"

"Ok, let's bring out the cake before everyone starts to wonder what we are up to."

"Okie dokie!" They proceeded to the dining room with all the cakes minus one(Honey-Sempai ate one while they were planning). Avril and Honey-Sempai sat down and started cutting the cake.

"So, what exactly is a 'host club'?" Avril's dad asked. He was always curious to what Avril was involved with. As long as it didn't have anything to do with magic or magical creatures he was fine. He belived all of that stuff involved the devil.

"Oh it is just this wonderful club where handsome boys with too much time on their hands, entertain beautiful girls who also have too much time on their hands!" Tamaki replied with his over the top attitude.

"What an intresting concept," said Avril's father. Even though he is very short(much shorter that Avril) he is still pretty intimidating.

"I never heard of something like that before," said Avril's mother, "What do you exactly do to entertain them?"

"Well we have different personalities with our host club members to meet the needs with our guests," stated Kyoya, "Basically they choose a boy to chat with and too have tea and just to have a good time." Kyoya didn't want to say everything from the 'Brotherly Love Act' with the twins to the whole 'Prince Act' where Tamaki basically just flirts with everyone.

"We heard that you two were inspirational speakers," Haruhi said trying to be part of the conversation.

"Why, yes we are!" exclaimed Avril's mother, "I'm surprised Avril has even mentioned it! She always was against the idea."

"That's because it is just a bunch of B.S." Avril interjected.

"Well, you better get used to it if you are going to become one." stated Avril's father.

"You know I don't want to be one. I want to be in a rock band!" said Avril.

"Sweety you know that isn't practical," Avril's mother said calmly even though she was getting irritated.

"There! Right there! That's the issue! You are always saying to people 'Belive and you can achive!' but you don't mean it! It's a bunch of B.S. and it's just a big scam just to get lots of money!" Right then and there Avril stormed off. Andi and Tomi were about too go after her but Hikaru stopped them.

"Let me talk to her," Hikaru said.

"While Hikaru goes to talk to her I guess dessert is done," Avril's mother said. Honey-Sempai decided that's when he should enforce his plan. He could do it without Avril. He just needs to find the library and the back yard.

~~~~In Avril's Room~~~~

Hikaru was outside Avril's closed door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in," Avril said in a very tired voice.

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey Hikaru... Sorry I freaked out in there... I just hate that they want me to be full of B.S."

"Most of us know what that's like... Trust me... But the way you reacted kinda reminded me of how I react."

"What do you mean?"

"Well usually when things don't go quite as I planned I go crazy and run out..." Avril chuckled when he said that.

"That sounds kinda familiar," Avril said smiling, "I'm glad it was you that came. If Andi and Tomi came they would be like 'Oh it's ok, it's ok!' and all that typical girl comforting stuff..."

"Something tells me your not a typical girl," Hikaru said with a big smile on his face.

"Gee, what was your first clue!"

"You're really amazing you know that? I really like how independant you seem to be and how you don't care what anyone else thinks."

"Thanks," Avril said trying not to blush, "You're really sweet, You know that?"

"I have been told once or twice," said Hikaru while he was leaning into Avril to give her a kiss. When their lips met it was something out of a movie. Avril's lips were so soft and sweet. It felt like heaven to Hikaru! This continued for another few minutes until Hikaru tickled her lips with his tongue as if to ask permisson. Of course she granted this permisson. It was magical! Until Avril's mother walked in.

"Ahem!" Of course this startled Hikaru and Avril, "You're just lucky that your father didn't see this, Avril. Now I want both of you back with the others. Don't worry. I won't tell my husband about this." Hikaru and Avril quickly ran back with the rest of the club, highly embaressed.

~~~~The Library~~~~

"So Honey-Sempai... Why did you want us here?" Haruhi asked untill she realized Honey-Sempai was gone and she was alone with Mori-Sempai.

_'Oh shit...' _she thought.

"Sorry about Mitsukuni," said Mori-Sempai in his low auto-tone voice.

"No, it's ok. I just didn't expect it," She paused for a second, "Why do you think he did this?"

"Because he found out about how I felt about someone," at this point he was even blushing!

"And who is it?"

"Guess," and in one swift movment he took Haruhi into his arms for an embrace. He tilted her head up ever so slightly so she was looking into his grey eyes and just lightly pressed his lip against hers. They felt like there was music all around them even though it was silent. They felt the spark that people usually spent a life time looking for. It felt right.

"Honey-Sempai is sneaking isn't he?" Mori-Sempai chuckled at her comment.

"Eh, it's his specialty." They kissed once more before going out back to everyone else.

~~~~In the Backyard~~~~

"Ok, Honey-Sempai, if you wanted me out here you could of just asked me... You didn't need too..." Tamaki turned around and saw Honey-Sempai was now gone.

"Yeah he did the same thing to me for some reason," Andi said.

"Oh hey I didn't see you there."

"It's ok. People usually don't. It's ok though because I'm used to it."

"What I don't understand is why people don't notice you. You're so beautiful..." Tamaki then blushed.

"Don't use your Host Club act on me... I wasn't born yesterday..."

"Act...?" Tamaki then went into a make-shift emo corner in the yard.

_'Geez I didn't know he was so sensitive...'_

"Hey you guys!" Tomi yelled out, "We are all going into the living room for some tea! Come on!"

"Hurray!" Tamaki fully bounced back out of his emo corner, "Tea!" and on that weird and awkward note they went into the house for some, apparently yummy, tea.

YAY CHAPTER 7 IS DONE!

Will Andi and Tamaki get together? Will Avril's parents hate Hikaru? How will the host club react to Haruhi and Mori-Sempai being together? Find out in the next chapter!

See that reveiw button?

_**DON'T CLICK IT!**_

(hehehe I love reverse psychology!)


	8. Oops!

I just wanted to thank everyone for adding this story to their favs! I have reveived so many emails saying that people are adding the story to their favs that I can't keep up. I was planning to message everyone who faved this story but it was just too much. So I will just say thank you to everyone right now! THANK YOU EVERYONE!

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club... Blah blah blah and all that jazz

PS) I'm not sure if it is going to be in this chapter or in the next one but I will be bringing up some medical conditions that are surprisingly real. If when you read it and if you have any questions you can just message me about it and I will answer your questions as best I can. I do have all the medical conditions that I mention in this story so I know quite a lot about it. So if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask:D

Chapter 8

After everyone met back up in the living room things got really awkward... Avril's mother was glaring at Hikaru, Andi was wondering what she said to set Tamaki off, and Haruhi was trying to find a way to tell the host club her and Mori-Sempai were now an item. All in all it just felt awkward. Who knew awkwardness could be so heavy! By 10 o'clock it was time for the host club to go to their homes. Haruhi was staying over for the night though. Before Hikaru and Karou left Hikaru leaned toward Avril to whisper in her ear.

"I will pick you up tomorrow at noon," he purred. Avril practically melted right then and there. She couldn't wait for tomorrow!

One by one everyone left and it was just the girls left.

"Avril, what's going on with you and Hikaru?" Haruhi asked with a slight grin.

"Well now that you ask... He is taking me on a date tomorrow!" At this point Avril was blushing and grinning!

"You guys are so cute together!" stated Andi.

"Yeah, I wish I had something like that!" exclaimed Tomi.

"Honey-Sempai did the weirdest thing after you ran off, Avril," started Haruhi, "He locked me and Mori-Sempai in your library and stuff kinda happened."

"OOOOOOOO! Do tell!" Tomi said at the edge of her seat.

"We kinda are now a couple," Haruhi said blushing.

"Awesome! If you want you guys can double date with Hikaru and me tomorrow! I have no clue where we are going but it should be fun!"

"That sounds great! Let me call Mori-Sempai to tell him." Haruhi then went off into the other room to call her new boyfriend.

"Now that you guys mention it Honey-Sempai put Tamaki and me outside in your backyard," stated Andi, "I really don't know why!"

"Well you texted me asking me if he was single and Honey-Sempai was right next to me when I got the text..."

"WHAT?" At this point Andi was fuming! "I was asking you that because on Tomi! I don't like him at all! You know I like 'Guitar Dude' back in Canada!"(A/N: I could't figure out a name for Guitar Dude...)

"Oh crap... Andi I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Avril pleaded. Then Haruhi walked back into a room with a pissed off Andi and a guilty Avril.

"I'm not even gonna ask," Haruhi stated.

"Let's just all calm down guys!" Tomi interjected.

"Yeah Tomi has a point," said Avril, "We should probly get to bed."

Chapter 8 is now done!

How will the double date go? Does Tomi really like Tamaki?

Truth be told I don't even know the answers either! HAHA!

Continue reading to get your answers!


	9. First Date Gone Wrong

Thank you everyone for reading! It means a lot to me considering this is only my second story and I don't really think it's all that great haha!

As always I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter 9

Saturday finally came! Avril and Haruhi were up first so they could get ready for their double date. Hikaru seemed to like this idea considering that he has never been on a date before. Mori-Sempai of course didn't care if it was a double date or not. He just wanted to spend some time with Haruhi.

Andi and Tomi would stay behind at Avril's house. They loved hanging out with Avril's parents. Everyone back in Canda loved them because the were the "cool parents" and everyone thought they were awesome!

Hikaru and Mori-Sempai arrived at Avril's house at noon exactly. When Avril answered the door Hikaru was holding two pairs of ice skates and so was Mori-Sempai.

"We are going to the ice ring!" Hikaru said with a joyful tone. Avril just put on a smile even though she was freaking out on the inside. Haruhi then came to the door.

"Awesome! This is gonna be fun!" stated Haruhi. They all got into a car and the driver drove them to the local ice ring.

_'Should I tell them? They will look at me like I am a freak!' _This could turn into the worst first date ever... They finally got to the ice ring and they all put on their ice skates.

The first couple onto the ice was Haruhi and Mori-Sempai. They skated around gracefully and looked like they have been doing this since they were in diapers.

Now it was time for Hikaru and Avril to step onto the ice. Hikaru gently held out his hand for Avril and when she took his hand in hers they went off. Avril didn't have a problem skating. She wasn't scared of falling down at all. She was nervous about the cold. Just a few minutes after skating she was having trouble breathing.

"Are you ok?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah i just need to go to the bathroom real quick," she manged to say calmly. She got off the ice and ran into the bathroom. Avril was gasping for air. She put her hands under some warm water in the sink and that helped. Avril then saw her face in the mirror and saw that she was really broken out in hives. Then to top it all off Haruhi walked in.

"Avril what happened?" asked Haruhi.

"Nothing I just got cold," Avril said.

"You are broken out in hives! What's going on?"

"Promise you wont laugh?"

"Of course!"

"I have Cold-Induced-Udicaria..."

"Cold-Induced-Whatia?"

"Cold-Induced-Udicaria... It's just a fancy way of saying I'm allergic to the cold... I break out in hives and have trouble breathing..."

"Oh my... How does that happen?" Avril was used to this question... She has been answering it since she was in 5th grade when she was dignosed.

"Basically my cells in my body are fragile and they break when I'm exposed to the cold, thus creating hives..."

"Why did you even agree to go to the ice ring?"

"Hikaru seemed so exited and I didn't want to let him down..."

"We need to get you out of here and into a warmer place." Before Avril could object Haruhi took her out too the car and made the driver turn on the heat. Then Haruhi went inside to get the guys and said it was time to go.

"But we just got here," said Hikaru. At that point Haruhi explained to both Hikaru and Mori-Sempai about Avril's condition. The boys completly understood and got into the car. Hikaru saw how bad Avril's hives were. He didn't know what to do so he just hugged her to give her warmth.

"I'm sorry," Hikaru said.

"It's ok you didn't know," stated Avril.

Haruhi was dropped off at her apartment and Mori-Sempai follwed her in.

"I wonder why he is so eager to follow her in!" Hikaru said with a laugh.

"Hopefully Haruhi's father is home!" Avril said with a huge grin. Eventually the car pulled up at Avril's house and Hikaru walked her to the door. He was about to lean in for a kiss when Avril's father opened the door.

"Thank you for bringing her home safely," Avril's father said sternly.

"Of course!" Hikaru said feeling like an idiot. He couldn't think of something better to say? Avril then walked inside and closed the door. She wached from the window as Hikaru walked back to his car and drove away.

Well that's a bad first date!

Find out what happens next! I will probly either write the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow morning! It depends if I wake up from my nap or not haha!

Don't forget to reveiw! oh and if you have any questions about Cold-Induced-Udicaria please feel free to message me! It is a condition I have and I can answer most questions!


	10. Quit Calling Yourself Daddy!

Sorry that I haven't updated lately! I was pretty lazy and sleepy... And not to mention my mom's birthday is coming up so my family and I have been doing stuff for her! It has actually been pretty fun! As always I don;t own Ouran High School Host Club and I don't own any of the songs that I might use in here! Well enjoy!

Chapter 10

It was now Monday. Avril couldn't sleep all weekend(Hikaru put her in a very plesant manic state if you know what I mean). Sadly though Tomi and Andi's plane left at 4 this morning. Of course since Avril was up she went with them to wish them happy and safe travels.

She was now at the host club preforming songs. Avril kept on seeing Hikaru staring at her(as she was staring at him as well) and also Haruhi was taking glances at Mori-Sempai and vise-versa. Avril then snapped herself out of her trance and sat down at the piano. She wanted to play a different type of song. It was a song about fearing love. Which is not what the host club was about to of course Kyoya would get mad but she did not care(as usual).

_"Can I ask you a question please  
>Promise you won't laugh at me<br>Honestly I'm standing here  
>Afraid I'll be betrayed." <em>As soon as she started singing this song Kyoya gave her the dirty eye and Avril being difficult she just brushed it off and continued playing.

_"Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?  
>Cuz I'm feelin like I'll blame in on love<br>I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love" _Then the song was over. Everyone exept Kyoya loved it and Avril actually felt good about it. She usually hates making people upset but "The Shadow King" deserves it. He dug through her personal medical records! Surely it didn't surprise her but it still pissed her off. People in Japan don't know this yet but you don't piss off Avril under any circumstances! Kyoya would be the first one to figure that out.

"Wow Avril... Your amazing..." Hikaru said trying not to stumble over his words.

"Thanks! I wanted to sing a song that was different to the host club," then Avril said in a whispered voice, "And because i knew it would piss Kyoya off."

"Nicely done!" said a very happy Hikaru.

"Yeah I know. I want to be part of a band but the people I know that want to be in a band are all girls and I don't feel like dealing with all that drama and PMS..."

"You know... I actually play drums... And with a drummer, a singer, a piano player, and a guiter player we could make it happen. Between the two of us we can form our own band," the whole time he was saying that Hikaru had one of his sexy smirks on.

"Well that would be nice, and I gave always had this saying," Avril leaned to his ear to whisper, "Save a drum, Bang a drummer," Hikaru of course was blushing at this piont and there was no hiding it. Avril then went to go to the changing room then turned around to Hikaru as to say _'Well aren't you coming?' _Hikaru wasted no time following her!

~~~~Meanwhile~~~~

"Oh my lovely daughter! Are you having fun with another girl around?" said a very dramatic Tamaki.

"Uh, yeah. She's pretty cool. Not to mention she is a very talented musican," Haruhi said very calmy.

"I'm a talented musican! And you never said that about me!" Tamaki said sadly, "DO YOU HATE DADDY?" before Haruhi could answer Tamaki went into his pouting corner to grow mushrooms.

"Cut it out Sempai," demanded Haruhi, "Your not my father. We have gone over this." At this piont Tamaki stopped growing mushrooms and moved to making a hamster home. Haruhi decided to drop the conversation and go to talk to her new boyfriend.

"Hey Mori-Sempai,' Haruhi said with a grin.

Surprisingly Mori-Sempai responded with a lengthy responce. "You know Haruhi, now that we are going out you can call me Takashi. We don't need to be so formal anymore." Tamaki heard this and shot up in terror.

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING OUT! HOW COULD YOU GUYS GO OUT? DADDY AND MOMMY DIDN'T APPROVE!"

"We don't need your permission or Kyoya's. And your not my dad, Tamaki!" shouted Haruhi.

Tamaki then went histerical, "MAMA! Tell Haruhi to stop yelling at Daddy!"

"It's not my place to do so, Tamaki. If they want to go out it's not our place to stop them," replied Kyoya. The entire time this conversation was going on he was just trying to find ways to make money off of the new couple. The fact that Mori-Sempai was now 'taking care of' another person would only bring appeal to him thus bringing in new clients.

"See Sempai?" said Haruhi, "You're over reacting and you really need to stop refering to yourself as 'daddy'. It's kind of annoying and creepy..."

Kaoru finally spoke up and said, "Hey you guys... Does anyone know where Avril and Hikaru are?" When Kaoru finally said something everyone realized that they haven't seen Hikaru or Avril since the clients left. Even though everyone was clueless Honey-Sempai knew where they were. He was just acting clueless so they could finish up whatever they were doing. Avril and Hikaru kinda blew there cover though when everyone started to hear heavy breathing. The host club members then started to walked towards the dressing room and without really thinking, Tamaki moved the curtain. At that moment most of the clubs expressions changed. And most means only Tamaki. Everyone else either knew about it or they suspected it. The seen they encountered was Avril with no shirt on thus showing her bra and Hikaru had his jacket off with his shirt un-buttoned with some cuts that looked like nail scratches.

Well that was awkward!

Anywho...

Does anyone know the name of the song I mentioned in this chapter?

I will be very surprised if anyone does!

If you guess right in the reveiws I will give you a virtual hug! Hahaha!_  
><em> 


	11. Ne vous frappez!

Ok sorry everyone that I haven't updated in a while! My parents and grand-parents decided to get me out of the house this month since school is coming up soon. But truth be told I just want to listen to music and write fan fiction for you guys!

As always I don't own Ouran or any songs that I may mention in here!

Chapter 11

As soon as Hikaru and Avril noticed the host club staring at them Avril snapped!

"Vous pervers! Ne vous frappez? Sortez pervers! Oh seigneur!" Everyone including Hikaru like she had three heads. Tamaki, being the only other one who spoke French, told everyone that she basically said 'get out'. With that being said the other hosts followed Tamaki and left Hikaru and Avril alone in a very embaressed state.

"How does Avril know french?" Tamaki asked Kyoya.

"Well she is from Quebec," Kyoya said calmly as if nothing happened, "It is the only province in Canada that still uses french as it's primary language."

"Oh wow I didn't know that! Did you Takashi?"

"No."

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~

Avril was trying to straighten herself all out and so was Hikaru.

"You would think they would at least have the courtesy to knock," said Avril.

Hikaru chuckled at that comment, "Then you really don't understand the other hosts. Oh and what did you say to them exactly?"

"Oh I just said 'You perverts! Don't you knock? Get out perverts! Oh dear lord!'"

"Nice!"

"Oh I know! I knew it didn't matter what I said! Anything coming from an angry french-canadian sounds intimidating!"

Hikaru then walked closer to Avril. "Strangly that's extremly true," then he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her apon her lips. They were interupted by Avril's phone.

"Hang on I'm getting a text," when Avril checked her phone is was from Tomi.

'Hey if you don't mind can you give my number to Tamaki? I would be very grateful!' As soon as Avril saw the text she laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh Tomi just has this crush on Tamaki... It's actually kind of funny!"

"Oh geez... Some how I think this is gonna end up very badly..."

Sorry it was so short! I just needed to write this to help build up for something else... Idk what it is yet though hahaha!


	12. The Girls Fears

Ok so hopefully this chapter will be longer... Last chapter was my shortest chapter ever and I personally think it sucked... I just wanted Avril to be yelling in french hahaha!

As always I don't own Ouran or any songs that I might mention in here!

Chapter 12

It was finally Friday and surprisingly this week was very jam packed! Tamaki and Tomi ended up hitting it off and now talk to each other pretty much 24/7. It has even gotten to the point where Tamaki is even distracted from his guests which is saying something. Hikaru has been sneaking over to Avril's house every night for the past 4 days. Avril usually lets him in through her window. They don't do anything but just cuddle eachother. It's actually very sweet! Avril was terrified about it at first but eventually got over it. Mori-Sempai and Haruhi were really hitting it off and all the girls in the club were practically haveing fan-gasms everytime Haruhi and Mori-Sempai were together. Who knew yaoi would be so popular with them? Even though it isn't actually yaoi since Haruhi is a girl.

Avril of course was singing but Hikaru was helping her out by playing the drums. She felt a little guilty since he was supossed to be doing his "brotherly love" act for his guests. She also felt like she was taking too much of his time. Of course she knows that he really cares about her but she doesn't want to drive Hikaru away from Kaoru. As she was thinking this she started the next song. Tamaki requested this song since it was his "theme song."

'What a crime, such a beautiful crime  
>That God would make a star as bright as I<br>And I know it's a disgrace to admire this perfect face  
>Reflected in your eyes<br>So it's right, that I suffer tonight  
>All the pain of all the passion inside<br>What my heart can not deny what I'm feeling inside  
>That makes me long for you<br>Guilty, Beauty, Love'

Everyone seemed to know right away what the song was. Now that Avril thought about it, it really did fit Tamaki. He does think he is all that and at the same time he really cares about Tomi. Eventually the song was over and Avril decided to sing a much slower song while she played on the piano. That was she could still sing and Hikaru could go back to his guests.

'Come near and stand by me, baby.  
>Close enough to reach out and pull you still closer,<br>All that is swelling within me,  
>Must be a language I've never spoken Till there was you,<br>I fumbled try but I stumbled,  
>Over all my heart wants to say now'<p>

Right as Avril started singing the song the girls practically fainted. Not because she was singing it but because it reminded them of their favorite hosts.

'Je n'ai pas de mots,  
>Nothing seems to say the way you move me,<br>Rushing through me,  
>Je n'ai pas de mots,<br>But a promise has been made you can believe this,  
>From the first kiss,<br>It's good that I dont have to speak to know that it's real,  
>Je n'ai pas de mots.'<p>

Soon she was done with the song and the girls were leaving. Haruhi was cleaning up. Kyoya was going over todays profits. Tamaki was annoying Haruhi and Mori-Sempai of course rescued Haruhi from Tamaki. Honey-Sempai was smiling at the whole scene. He was just happy that his Takashi found someone as awesome as Haruhi.

While all of this was going on Avril noticed that storm clouds were rolling in. She was on the inside worring but didn't show it on the outside. She just took out her Ipod and put on her favorite play list. Apparently the other hosts noticed the storm clouds and when they noticed they were staring at Haruhi. Haruhi had no idea that a storm was coming untill thunder struck. The loud boom had her jump out of her skin and sent her under the nearest table.

Avril was extremly confused. "Hey Hikaru. What's wrong with Haruhi?"

"She is terrified of thunderstorms," Hikaru replied, "She gets so terrifed that she can hardly move." When Avril heard this she understood completly. Avril wasn't scared of storms but she was scared of loud noises. Thunder and fireworks are the worst.

Avril walked over to Haruhi who was in Mori-Sempai's arms. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out some ear plugs.

"Here," said Avril holding out the ear plugs toward Haruhi, "They will help with the noise. If you close your eyes you can't see the lightening."

"T-Thanks Avril..." Avril has never seen Haruhi so helpless. Haruhi was usually so strong but now Avril has seen her be completly weak. Avril didn't know how to react at this and she didn't know how Haruhi felt about this. How did Haruhi feel about all of the hosts seeing her in such a weak place?

All of the hosts including Avril(apparently to the ther hosts Avril was a host now) stayed with Haruhi untill the storm was over. When it was finally over it was 6:03PM. Avril was quite proud of herself that she was able to stay calm. No one found it weird that she was basically glued to her Ipod since she is such a music freak as it is.

A few hours have past since the storm was over. Avril was in her room waiting for Hikaru. It was 8:54 now and he should be coming in six minutes. Somehow Avril was more nervous than usually. She wasn't worried about getting caught but something else was bothering her.

Before she knew it Hikaru was at her window. Avril helped him in and they were finally alone together without the worry that the hosts would barge right in.

Hikaru then put his hands on Avril's face too look into her eyes. Even though Avril was never good at looking people in the eyes she didn't have that problem with Hikaru. Then they ended up kissing ever so gently. Even though that there was a bed right there neither of them tried to go any further than kissing.

Out of no where the couple heard a loud boom with some soft crakles after it. This totally caught Avril off gaurd and she flinched ever so slightly but it was enough for Hikaru to pick up.

"Hey Avril, you ok?"

"Y-Yeah... What was that noise?"

"Must be fireworks," replied Hikaru, "If you asked me it's perfect timing."

Avril couldn't help but smile but more fireworks went off and she then crouched onto the floor with her hands covering her head.

"Avril, come on what's wrong?"

"It's nothing..."

"You can tell me. You don't have to be strong for me."

"I-I'm fine... The fireworks just startled me..."

"It's more than that... Please tell me.."

"Ok... I'm terrifed of loud noises... Mainly thunder and fireworks..."

"But you were fine during the storm earlier today."

"Only because I had my music."

"That explains why you knew how to help Haruhi earlier."

"Yeah... I always have my ear plugs with me incase if my Ipod dies on me..." explained Avril, "It's my back-up plan."

Hikaru didn't say anything else. He picked up Avril and placed her on her bed. Hikaru was right next to her, holding her and being there for her whenever the loud bang of the fireworks came. Everytime Avril heard the noises she flinched and held on to hikaru tighter and tighter.

Eventually the fireworks stopped. Hikaru was about to leave because of the time but Avril stopped him.

"You ok?" asked Hikaru, "The firworks stopped."

Avril then walked over to Hikaru. "I just wanted to thank you." She then kissed him. It wasn't gentle like there other kisses. It was more deep, more passion was behind it. Hikaru couldn't take it anymore. She was beautiful and he couldn't control himself. He lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. The next thing they knew they were on the bed. Hikaru was on top of Avril. Avril felt something very hard. She just figured it was his hip but then she realized it wasn't. She let out a slight groan at the thought. Hikaru must of heard her because she felt his smile agaisnt her teeth. Avril then lead her hands down his stomach which trembled at the touch of her soft hands. Her hands then found their way to his zipper on his jeans.

Hikaru then pulled away. He didn't want to lose it like this. She was probly still shook up from all the loud fireworks. He didn't want to take advange of her.

Avril must of saw the concern in his face because then she said, "It's ok I understand." She left it at that and both of them knew what eachother ment.

Hikaru kissed her gently on her cheek and climbed out the window. Leaving Avril happier than she has been in a while.


	13. Timon and Pumba

HEYYYY EVERYONE! I just wanted to warn you that I am extremly hyper right now and running off of sugar so this chapter might be a little random!

I DO NOT OWN OURAN!

Chapter 13

It was finally Monday. Usually Avril hated Mondays but today she had a special surprise for the hosts! They were having a meeting today but not having any clients. Due to these special circumstances she decided to bring two very special guests. She walked into music room three with a pouch hanging around her neck.

"Avril-Chan! What's that around your neck?" asked a very curious Honey.

"Why don't I show you?" right then Avril pulled out two very adorible animals out of the pouch. Everyone then started to 'oooooo' and 'ahhhh'.

Honey went wided eyed. "Awwwww! Who are these little guys and what are they?"

"They are called Sugar Gliders. They act like flying squirrels but they are relatexd to kangaroos and koalas! The smaller one is named Timon and the fat one is named Pumba."

"Like in 'The Lion King'?" asked Tamaki. Everyone could just tell he was thinking how he was the almighty king...

"Yeah," replied Avril, "I really like that movie so i just had to name them Timon and Pumba!"

Then Tamaki looked toward the door and his face lit up. Kyoya was curious to what Tamaki was so exited about. When Kyoya looked toward the door he saw three girls.

"Sorry Ladies but we aren't hosting today," Kyoya said calmly before he realized who it was.

"Tomi!" Tamaki said in a very happy toned. He pretty much tackled poor Tomi and completly ignored the other two girls there.

As soon as Avril saw who else it was her jaw dropped. "Andi! Sunshine!" Sunshine was pretty much the Canadian version of Haruhi. They had the same hair, same eyes, and their body figures were exactly the same. Their personalities were different though. Haruhi was this sweet innocent girl that couldn't hurt a fly but Sunshine was more like a sweet demon... Sunshine is made of evil pretty much but has that extremly sweet and innocent look about her. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What we can't come to visit?" asked Sunshine with a slight grin.

"Tomi really wanted to see Tamaki so we thought we would stop by!" explained Andi.

"Oh you brought the boys today? Let me hold Timon! He won't bit me!" demanded Sunshine. Avril then handed Timon over to Sunshine and Timon couldn't help but lick Sunshine. Ever since Avril got the boys she noticed something. Timon was the outgoing flirt and Pumba was just a shy boy. Once you got to bond with Pumba though he will never leave your side. He is one of those Gliders that you need to bond with before you get the same affection back.

Hikaru then went by Avril's side and wrapped his arm around her waist. Everything seemed good. Avril's friends were back, Tamaki and Tomi were happy together, Haruhi and Mori-Sempai were just the cutest couple ever, Honey-Sempai was eating more cake than usual and for once in her life Avril felt like she was with someone that made her happy. Her past relationships usually went like "Avril, I like it when you are depressed, you let me get away with more stuff," or, "Why don't you love me anymore?" while he is rolling on the floor crying. It was different with Hikaru though. Even though Kaoru was the more mature of the twins Hikaru was still mature. He could still be a pain sometimes but he was very understanding. He understood if Avril couldn't hang out and he didn't get jelous if she hung around the other hosts. With that happy thought Avril nudgged her face into his chest. He smelt very good. Avril could tell he was wearing chocolate Axe. That smell relaxed her and made her crazy at the same time.

Then at the same time Hikaru and Avril both noticed the strangest thing ever. Kyoya was actually flirting with Andi! And Andi was actually ok with this! Then they also noticed Kaoru flirting with Sunshine. That wasn't going so well though... Someone should tell him that Sunshine has a boyfriend back home!

Wow that sucked... I guess I shouldn't write fanfiction while I'm running on sugar! Sorry I keep on adding new characters! My friend wanted me to add her into my fanfiction and she's the one who got me into anime and I couldn't say no:D


	14. I Love You

Whoa! I just posted the last chapter just a few hours ago and i already had about 15 emails saying that people have added this story to their favs, added me to their fav authors, and that people commented! Thank you so much everyone! You rock! *gives cookies*

I dont own Ouran or any songs I might mention in this chapter!

Chapter 14

Avril woke up the next morning. Sadly her friends didn't want to intrude so they were staying in a hotel instead of Avril's house. She found that crazy, like seriously! There was so many rooms for them to stay in and they didn't have any problem with staying before.

Pushing that thought out of her mind she was pretty happy over all. She wants to hold onto that! Hikaru did come to visit again last night. Avril left her window open because she was pretty tired and didn't know if she would be awake when Hikaru came or not. Sadly, Avril was sleeping when Hikaru came. Strangly though Avril still remembers Hikaru's touch around her waist while she was sleeping.

Avril must of been blushing because her parents spoke up.

"Avril, sweety, you ok? You look like you have a fever," Avril's mother said in a concerned voice.

"No Mom. I'm fine," she reasured her mother, "I just remembered something that made me happy."

"Ok then," interjected her father, "If you are sure."

"I'm sure! Oh dang i gotta go! Bye!" Avril grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door.

While Avril was heading to school she had this very strange feeling. She didn't know what was going to happen but she knew it wasnt going to be good...

Before she knew it she was at school.

"Hey Avril!" Avril turned around to see Haruhi hand-in-hand with Mori-Sempai.

"Oh hey guys!" Avril said with a smile, "Hey is the host club meeting today after school? For the life of me I can't remember."

"Yeah," replied Mori.

"Thanks Mori-Sempai! I gotta get to class! See you then! And Haruhi I will see you in Music Room 3 after school!" Avril didn't know why but she just wanted to get to class. There she was greeted by a very hyper Honey.

"AVRIL-CHAN!" Avril was then tackled to the floor by a short person.

"Hey Honey-Sempai," she said getting up, "Did you have more cake than usual?"

"Nope! I had a Monster!" Right then Avril's eyes went wide.

"Honey-Sempai. You are way to tiny to be drinking that! You will be up for days!"

"Great! More time for me to practice my martial arts!" Avril sighed and groaned at the same time. Who knew that combination was possible?

Soon enough Mori-Sempai came into class and the bell rang. Avril just spaced out the entire class. She couldn't concentrait. So while no one was looking she put in her earbuds and started listening to music. She was a pro at not getting caught. Avril always made sure the wire for her earbuds were hidden by her shirt and the actual earbuds were hidden by her hair. Her acting skills were amazing. So amazing that she actually looked like she was paying attention during class. If she missed anything she would just ask Honey or Mori-Sempai. Most likely Honey-Sempai since he actually talked. Not that Mori-Sempai didn't talk... He just didn't talk often.

Finally the bell rang. She kept on listening to her music the entire day. Even during lunch were she liked to talk to her friends. For some reason she just wanted to cut herself off from the world. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Not even Hikaru and that was saying something.

The day was over. She walked down to Music Room Three. Everyone said 'hi' to her but all she did was nod. She put on a smile so no would suspect something was wrong. Kyoya of course, being the 'Shadow King' and all, suspected something was up. If Avril knew him though he wouldn't bring it up unless it effected him personally or if he had something to gain from it.

There was a half hour untill the guests start to arive. Avril just stayed at the piano whileeveryone else was talked and getting tackled. Mainly Haruhi getting tackled by Tamaki.

It was 2:30 and the guests started to come in. Avril had to start playing but didnt know what to play.

_'I got it,' _she thought to herself. Kyoya was gonna be totally pissed off that she chose this song but she didn't care. This is how she felt and she was going to express it! She got up from the piano and got her guitar. As soon as she started to play the intro people knew it was the usual stuff she preformed.

'_I will break into your thoughts  
>With what's written on my heart<br>I will break, break' _Everyone was staring at her. Like she had gone mad. So what if it was screamo?

_'I'm so sick,  
>Infected with where I live<br>Let me live without this  
>Empty bliss,<br>Selfishness  
>I'm so sick<br>I'm so sick' _Pretty soon the song was done and Kyoya was of course mad. But no one knew because his glasses had a glare on them. Hikaru looked mortified. What was wrong with his girlfriend? He he do something to upset her?

Avril didn't know what was going on. What could be upseting her? Her best friends came to Japan to see her, she has an amazing boyfriend, and she gets to preform for the guests! She knew that sometimes she didn't know why she felt how she felt but this was rediculous. She ended up running home, not even calling the car. She didn't know what was sadder... That she ran out like that or that no one bothered to chase after her.

By the time she got home it was dinner time. She wasn't hungry and went straight upstairs to her room. Avril was cuddling with Timon and Pumba while listening to music. This usually gets her out of any bad mood. This time though it wasn't.

This reminded her when she lived in Canda. Back then she was so alone. Nothing could help her. She remembered what she did to herself. Avril pulled back her wristband to reveal the deap scars that could never be healed.

_'Why didn't it work then?" _She thought to herself. Then she ended up answering herself.

_'Because you were to freaking weak! You should of killed yourself while you had the chance!'_

With that answer she pulled out her phone. Hikaru's name was highlighted and she texted him "I love you. Don't you ever forget it." and pressed send.

She put the boys back into their cage, started to go through her night side stand and found what she was lookig for. She found her knife. Avril put it vertically to her wrist and saw the blood drip down. With this sight Avril closed her eyes with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Sorry... This chapter isn't romantic or funny... I just felt like putting in some drama... I felt like this fanfiction was getting a little too mushy gushy for me so I decided to do something like this. *gives tissues to those who need them*


	15. Avril Why? Why Did You Do This?

Ok sorry about not updating for a while... I have been in a funky mood with summer about to end not to mention I have been really confused about stuff... Not to mention kinda depressed a little which was the reason that I left you guys with a really depressing chapter... Sorry!

As always I don't own Ouran High School Host Club(though I wish I did... If I did Mori would be the most popular host:D) or any songs that I might mention!

Chapter 15

Avril's eyes started to open. The first thing she noticed was that the bed she was in was very uncomfortable which only ment one thing... She was in a hospital... Then she heard a voice.

"Oh sweety your awake!" Avril turned her head to realize that it was her mother. As Avril looked around more she noticed her father was also there and also the whole host club was there as well as her Canadian friends. She was really confused about this because in the hospitals she was usually in only let two visitors in the room at a time.

Obviously Kyoya saw her confusion because then he decided to speak. "I mangaged to pull a few strings to let all of us in at once since this is the Ootori hospital."

"Oh thanks Kyoya. I owe you one," said Avril.

"Oh don't worry about it," Kyoya said smiling. At this Haruhi turned to face Kyoya.

"So you mean to tell me she doesn't owe you anything but yet I have an eight million yen debt?" asked Haruhi.

"My parents could have some business with her parents later in life. I don't want to jeperdize that."

"Kyoya... My parents are right here..." Avril pionted out. Then she turned to her parents, "Hey can you guys leave me and my friends alone for a bit?" Her parents weren't too crazy about the idea but they knew she was safe with her friends around not to mention the nurses so they agreed and walked out of the room.

Avril then noticed Hikaru had been at her side the entire time holding onto the arm with bandages wrapped around it. Finally Hikaru spoke.

"Avril... Why? Why did you do this?" Tears were at his eyes and his voice was cracking making it difficult to understand him.

"Do you want to tell them or shall I?" Kyoya asked with a smirk.

"I can't blame it on that Kyoya!" With that being said everyone but the canadian teenagers and Kyoya looked very confused. Even Mori-Sempai looked concerned, "Great Kyoya now I have to tell them! Thanks a lot..." Avril was of course mad. She wanted to keep this away from the hosts as long as she could.

"What does he mean Avril-Chan?" asked a very concerned Honey.

Avril sighed. She knew that at one point she would have to tell them but she was hoping for that slim chance that she didn't have too. Apparently not. So Avril took a deep breath and decided to start from the beginning.

"My whole life I have been to some point depressed. Elementary school was really hard for me. I was made fun of, beaten up and so forth. Everyone thought 'Oh shes just makin it up because she goes to a catholic school and those kids are so sweet!' Of course they were wrong. My parents finally saw how bad it was getting when I came home with some serious brusies on my neck. My parents took me out of the private school system and put me into public school for 6th grade. There I made my first friend who was actually Andi." Everyone then looked at Andi thinking _'She was Avril's first friend? She didn't have any friends untill 6th grade?' _When they looked back at Avril she continued speaking. "Years went past and I was better at hiding my feelings. I learnt to keep up a wall to prevent people from seeing the true me. Then high school came around. At the end of my first year I couldn't take it anymore. I began to cut and eventually took more drastic measures. My parents eventually found out and of course took me to a theripist. They said I had Bipolar Disorder, OCD, very high anxiety and a mild form of Autisim." As soon as Avril said Autisim, Hikaru finally understood.

"That explains why you hate loud noises," stated Hikaru.

"Yeah, I have been able two control my reactions as long as I have my music with me. But when I don't all hell breaks loose," explained Avril, "Any overwhelming situations for me causes me to pretty much panic." At this point Honey was crying and clinging onto his taller protecter.

"Don't leave us Avril-Chan!" Avril couldn't stand to see her friends upset. That's one of the reasons she didn't want to tell them because she knew they would be upset at the news.

Avril hugged her Sempai and said, "Don't worry Honey-Sempai. I'm not going anywhere." With that being said she turned to the rest of her friends and asked, "So how did you guys know I was here?"

"When Hikaru found you he and imformed your parents he called all of us up," said Tamaki. It was the first thing he said since Avril woke up.

_'Wow so my parents were so clueless again that they weren't even the ones that found me!'_

While all of this was going on Kaoru was in his own little worl. _'Wow I never knew. How will Hikaru take this? Avril needs him more than ever... Will he leave her? No, of course not! He wouldn't do that to her...'_

Then Avril turned to Kyoya, "Hey Kyoya, do you know how long I need to stay in here?"

"Well it all depends," started Kyoya, "You need to be observed for a couple of days to see if your stable enough. If you are then you can go home. If not you need to go to rehab." Avril flinched at the word 'rehab'. She went once and it was terrible. Avril was probly the most sane one there! And that's saying somthing! Then before anyone could continue converstations the nurse walked in.

"Miss. Hale! I have your medicne for you to take."

"Thanks..." replied Avril. Everyone was looking at all the medcine Avril had to take. Even Kyoya was shocked. There must of been something wrong with his files if he didn't know this. How could he not realize all of the medication she was on?

"Hey Avril, what's all of this?" asked Haruhi. Avril didn't even realize she was there.

"Well it's what I need in order to stay sane," Avril let out a slight chuckle. Then pointed to each pill and she explained what it was, "This is my birth control. It's not a high enough dose to be actually used at birth control but I take it to control my PMDD which is just really, really, REALLY bad PMS. So when it's my time of month beware! Here is my anti-depressants and mood stabalizers for my anxiety and Bipolar Disorder. It kinda helps with my OCD too. I also have steriods and anti-biotics to help fight an infection I have. Oh and last but not least pain killers because I have a really bad back." Apparently Mori took Honey out of the room at one point because he was crying so bad. Avril didn't want to do that to him. He thought of Honey-Sempai as her brother. She noticed also that Hikaru was squeezing onto her hand tight and wasn't letting go.

Everyone seemed shocked by all of this exept Andi, Tomi, and Sunshine. They have known about all of this since it all started.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner guys," Avril said with obvious guilt in her voice, "I didn't want you guys to worry about me. I didn't want you guys to look at me differently." With that being said everyone went around her to smother her in a group hug. Even Kyoya joined. Then as if on cue Honey and Mori walked in. As soon as Honey saw the group hug he jumped right in, followed shortly by Mori.

At that moment Avril knew things were going to be different this time. She had anamazing boyfriend and amazing friends! She couldn't ask for anything more. Right before visiting hours were over the host club promised Avril that they would keep this under wraps so the school didn't find out. Even Tamaki promised to keep his mouth shut! Now if he could keep that promise she would be even more surprised! Andi, Tomi, and Sunshine knew not to tell anybody but it's not like they talk to anyone at Ouran beside the people in the Host Club. With the promises made they left. Hikaru of course being last because he wanted to give her a small kiss before he left but didn't want to in front of everyone.

At last Avril could sleep and hopefully have nice dreams about her beloved hosts.

So what do you guys think? It was still kinda depressing but I tried to lighten things up at the end:D Hopefully I will finish this story before school starts! If i don't expect updates less often... I'm going into my Senior year of high school and I am gonna be jam packed with work and college applications! So I will try to finish this up before school starts! Please reveiw! I enjoy your feedback! It makes me feel special:D


	16. ICECREAM AND CAKE AND CAKE!

Yes! I have decided to grace you with two chapter today! So you should be happy:D And I deserve a cookie for writing two in one day because I'm like falling asleep right now... But I can't take a nap and I have nothing else to do so here we are!

Oh and I have a question to ask you guys! I'm wondering if I should make Avril an actual host soon! For the guys of ouran that want to be entertained by a girl(I know Haruhi is a girl but the guys at Ouran don't know besides the host club). If so I need your guys help! I need to know:

If you want her to become a host?

If so what her type would be?

AND

What color her rose should be? (like tamaki's is white, Kyoya's is purple, Honey's is pink, etc...)

Please leave your answers in your reveiw or you can message me! Whichever is more convient for you!

Chapter 16

It has been three day's since Avril was put into the hospital and they thought she was stable enough to be released. Of course Avril's parents never left her side and the host club members came to visit after school when they could. Sadly Andi, Tomi, and Sunshine had to leave. They felt like they were adding more stress to Avril even though that wasn't true in the slightest. Hikaru and Kaoru always visited at the same time but Kaoru always left a few minutes early so Hikaru and Avril could be alone. No one visited today exept Avril's parents because she was being discharged before school got out. Tamaki texted Avril though saying that the entire host club would be closing down the club for the day early to come and visit.

Avril had all of her stuff packed up and ready to go. Sadly her Ipod was still at home because they wouldn't let her use it(something about useing the headphones to strangle herself or something like that). She was just happy to have some music back in her life and just chill out.

She took one last look at the bland hospital room and thought to herself _'This is the last time I will be coming in here.' _With that thought she smiled and walked out to the car.

~~~~Later at the Hale Household~~~~

Avril was sitting on the couch with her laptop. She had youtube up and was playing music. Right now "Strangers Like Me" by Phil Collins was playing. For a second Avril paused, thinking how much this song reminded her of Tamaki. He always wanted to know about the commeners who were basically strangers to him. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought. Then the door bell ran yanking her out of her train of thought. _'Oh geez... They are here...'_

Before she knew it she was tackled. Honey-Sempai mangaed to jump onto her head which made her fall over. Haruhi helped Avril by getting Honey-Sempai off of her and then helped Avril up.

"Thanks Haruhi," Avril said.

"Oh anytime," replied Haruhi with her hostclub smile._ 'Why do people think she is a guy when it is so clear she is a girl? Dang people a Ouran were more stupid than I thought...'_

"Hey Avril! How have you been feeling?" asked a concerned Hikaru.

"Oh I'm feeling fine. My arm hurts a little bit but that's what happens," replied Avril.

"Oh Avril-Chan! I hope I didn't hurt your arm when I tackled you!"

"No Honey-Sempai. You didn't," replied Avril with a smile.

For the next few hours it was basically the entire host club just laughing and talking and just having a great time in general! Avril loved her friends in Canada, she really did, but she felt like she always got along better with guys or girls who acted like guys. As much as Avril loved Sunshine, Andi, and Tomi they could be a little girly for her... They liked to dress in frilly stuff when they weren't in their rock clothes and they loved makeup... Something Avril really didn't like. Whenever Avril was forced to wear makeup she felt like she couldn't do anything. It felt as if this heavey mask was on her.

"Hey Avril-Chan! Want to here my favorite song?" asked a very eager Honey.

"Sure!" With that responce Avril's sempai was climbing over people with his Ipod. When he reached her Honey-Sempai put an earbud in her ear and put on the song.

_'Ice-cream and cake and cake_

_Ice-cream and cake and cake_

_Ice-cream and cake and cake_

_Ice-cream and cake and cake_

_ICE-CREAM AND CAKE DO THE ICE-CREAM AND CAKE_

_ICE-CREAM AND CAKE DO THE ICE-CREAM AND CAKE!'_

Avril noticed soon that the song wouldn't stop for a long time. It made her smile though. This was defintaly a song that described Honey-Sempai PERFECTLY!

"So Avril," started Kaoru, "When are you going back to school?"

"She's coming back tomorrow," Kyoya answered even though he knew the question wasn't directed toward him.

"Thank's Kyoya I could of said that on my own you know... And how in the hell do you find this out?"

"I have my sources." Avril sighed and just decided to let it be. There was no piont in arguing with him... Absolutly no piont what-so-ever...

"So what's the theme going to be for the next Host Club meeting?" Avril asked.

Tamaki then stood up proudly and said, "Well all I can say is that it is going to be out of this world!" With that being said Avril knew what it was going to be.

"Oh dear lord... Don't tell me you guys are going to be aliens?" Avril asked with a some-what disgusted face.

"What's wrong with aliens?" the twins asked in unison.

"Well girls don't exactly find aliens sexy," started Avril, "When girls usually see or hear the word aliens they scream and run!"

Haruhi then decided to speak, "See? I told you guys!"

"Well not to offend you Haruhi," began Kyoya, "But we figured you wouldn't know since you only seem to hang out with guys."

"I'm still a girl though..."

"Anywho..." continued Avril, "What you guys need is something original but won't scare the clients away. You need something... Edgy..." Once Avril thought for a moment the idea came to her, "I got it! Wild animals! Animals you would see in the wild! Girls love animals!"

"Wow great idea Avril-Chan!"

"How did you come up with that so quickly?" asked Tamaki "Usually it takes us hours to come up with an idea!"

"Your talking to someone who loves animals and is taking an AP Zoologly course at school..."

"Very true," began Hikaru, "But what would we be?' ended Kaoru.

Avril then thought for a few more seconds and then it was like a light bulb went off in her head. "Ok so we want to pick animals that match your guys personality. Honey-Sempai would be something cute and cuddly. I was thinking a bunny but then I thought of a squirrel. Squirrels always catch peoples' attention! Mori-Sempai would be something strong but not something that would hunt down a squirrel. So a black bear would probly work best for him. Mori-Sempai is big and cuddle just like a bear! Hikaru and Kaoru would be monkeys! The whole 'monkey-see-monkey-do' thing works well with twins! Let's see here... Haruhi would have to be something very sweet but is able to defend themself when nessesary... So a nice strong deer would work. Kyoya is a little harder to figure out... But somehow I think a black panther would work great! And of course last but not least Tamaki would be a lion because after all he is the king!"

Everyone was shocked and amazed at how she figure this stuff out right away. She thought on her feet and that was a very inpressive skill! And everyone loved there animals they were given to be. Even Haruhi liked the idea of being a deer. Of course she would need to be a male deer which means she would have the antlers and that's how they protect themselfs! The next host club was gonna be one that none of the clients would forget.

Ok so this chapter is done!

Also please figure out what I'm going to do with Avril. What's your opinions of her actually becoming a host? I'm making the decision next chapter so I need your guys opinions ASAP!

Thanks for reading and don't forget to reveiw!


	17. The Cheetah Costume

Ok sooooo! I did get some awesome ideas for what I should do for Avril! I actually chose something though that my friend came up with! (she doesn't have a fanfiction account but I did base Sunshine off of her!) So read and tell me what you think!

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club!

Chapter 17

(Wow this story is durning out longer than I expected lol!)

The next morning Avril was actually happy to be going back to school. She doesn't like all the work but she does like hanging out with her fellow hosts! Also she would get to see Hikaru! Hikaru didn't come by last night as usual because Avril's parents are making Avril keep her door open just so they can keep an eye on her. Avril was fine with it for the most part but she was just upset that Hikaru didn't get to see her.

Avril did her normal routine before going to school which was:

~Get showered and dressed

~Take meds

~Eat breakfast

~Go to the car

She finally arrived at school. It seemed as soon as she stepped out of the car all the hosts swarmed her. Avril missed this. It has only been a few days she has been here but it has felt like forever! She was always a hugger and loved receiving hugs. She loved the way it gave her happiness. The fact that almost all of the hosts were pretty much glomping her was a nice feeling.

"Avril-Chan! I got you a 'Welcome Back' cake!" As he was saying this Honey-Sempai was holding up a very yummy looking cake with purple and black frosting(Avril's two favorite colors)!

Avril then exepted the cake. "Thanks Honey-Sempai! How about we eat before the geusts come in Music Room Three?" When Avril mentioned the club all of the hosts were looking at eachother like they had something up their sleeve.

"Sounds like a plan!" With that being said the three third years went off to their first class and everyone else also went off to their classes. They day went on pretty normal exapt for the annoying people asking Avril where she has been and what happened to her arm. Everytime someone asked her that she just simply said, "I fell down the stairs and caught my arm on a nail."

That was basically Avril's first day back... Filled with annoying people asking her things like it was 20 Questions. At least her first day back was a Friday so she could just chill te rest of the weekend.

Avril was running late for the club so she was running as fast as she could down the hallway. When she finally reached the music room she was relived. As she opened the door she saw the host club dressed in their animal costumes. Something was off though... Tamaki was holding a costum in his hands.

"Congradulations Avril!" the entire host club said in unison.

Avril at this piont was very confused. "For what?"

"For becoming our first female host that the student body knows about!" said Tamaki.

"What?"

"Well we figured it would be a good buisness move," Kyoya said in his very cool maner.

"Yeah and it would bring in the guys!" said a very eager Honey. With that comment though Hikaru felt a little awkward and jelous. She was going to be flirting with other guys for pete's sake! Hikaru was never very good at sharing.

"Well what would my type be? Like... How am I supossed to 'entertain' them?"

"We figured that out already," interject Haruhi.

"I, the King, dub you 'The Sexy-BadAss!" Tamaki was getting a little too into this... "And the color rose that you will have is silver!" Avril was likeing this idea, but one thing stood out to her.

"Isn't 'Sexy-BadAss' a little inappropiate for school? Surely 'ass' isn't a swear but it isn't really school appropiate..."

"Oh the Host Club can get away with a lot of things!" reasured Tamaki.

"Ok... Then what's my costume?" With that being said Tamaki handed Avril a cheetah outfit. "I will go change." A few minutes later Avril came out of the dressing room in her costume. Avril felt so uncomfortable in this. It was a one piece cat suit with a cheetah print. Though when Avril looked at it she saw it was actually a lepard print. Didn't these idiots know anything? She also had a tail and some kitty ears. _'What am I getting myself into?'_

Avril noticed the guests coming in and all the hosts when to take their seats. To Avril's surprise there was just as many guys as their was girls today! Of course all the guys sat with her and Avril had no freaking clue what to do. Finally breaking the silence a boy with blonde hair spoke.

"So Avril. I heard you sing."

"Thats right. I used to sing for the guests untill they decided to make me a host."

"Do you mind singing us something?" asked a red headed boy.

"Sure let me just get my guitar." Avril ran over by the pian where her guitar was. She decided this was a good time to preform a song she wrote. Avril was always writing music. For years now she loved writing songs, but she never preformed them to anybody.

Untill now anyway.

She sat down back at her seat where all the guys were. "Ok I have to warn you. This is a song I wrote but it isn't done yet. I'm still trying to figure it out." With that being said she started to play.

_'Go to bed late at night_

_Listen to the sounds of the world outside_

_It keeps you awake_

_Tossing and turning_

_Turn on some music_

_Then you slip into a deep fantasy' _So far the guys seemed to be liking it but Avril wasn't sure yet.

_'Sleep, Sleep late at night_

_Bioluminescenit figures circle around you_

_Perfect getaway_

_For you_

_For him_

_Through the trees and the plants_

_Lighting up in a path as you walk' _

"And that's all I have so far..." The boys looked shocked and amazed. Avril really had no idea what to do so she looked around at the other host. The twins, with their usual brotherly love act thing going on, seemed really confortable. They looked kinda funny though. They had black tee shirts on with ape abs painted on them and they had black sweat pants on. _'Seems kind of cheap for them.' _Looking at Honey-Semapi and Mori-Sempai she couldn't help but go in awww! They looked so adorable! Honey-Sempai had this really poofy tail that just looked so adorable! And Mori-Sempai was wearing a black hoodie and on the hood where bear ears. Tamaki, dressed as a lion, had this really fluffy head piece on to look like a main with a lions tail on his butt. Avril wanted to pet it! Kyoya probly looked the coolest. He had a leather biker jacket and leather pants on with a tail. He defintaly looked like a panther. Last but not least was Haruhi. She had a brown sweater and brown pants on with a headband that had antlears on them. To top it all off she painted her nose black which drove the girls crazy!

Then Avril had a light bulb moment! She was supossed to be a Sexy -BadAss right? So basically being sexy and not caring about the rules! She looked at a brunette that was sitting next to her on the couch. So what she did is pinned him down onto the couch with her lying on top of him. He immeditaly blushed. None of the guys were having nosebleeds of course because they wanted to seem manly. But Avril could tell they were enjoying themselves by the way they were trying to fix their pants.

Hikaru glanced over for a second and saw what was going on. Avril was on top on one of the guys! What the hell? Hikaru had half a mind to go over there and beat the ever loven crap out of those guys! He decided against it though. They were guests, and she was the host... So he just continued his brotherly love act for the ladies._ 'I guess this is how Avril feels when I need to host the girls...'_

The guests finally left. Avril's first day was amazing! She even had more clients than Tamaki which sent him into his emo corner to make a hamster home.

"Hey Avril," whispered Hikaru, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For you having to watch me host the girls... Today I realized it must of been hard for you because when I saw you hosting the guys I almost went Bat-Shit-Crazy..."

"Oh it's ok! It doesn't bother me really. Well it did at first but then I remember how you really feel about me and then I feel better!" With that being said Avril smiled and went to the dressing room to get changed back to her regular clothes. When she walked out the entire host club was waiting for her.

The first thing to happen was Tamaki grabbing Avril in a spinning hug.

"Welcome to the family!" shouted Tamaki.

"Wait what?"

"I'm your new 'daddy'!"

"Isn't that kinda of weird since the twins are also your 'kids' and I'm going out with Hikaru?"

"That's what my thought was since Takashi and I were going out since according to Tamaki we are 'cousins'," explained Haruhi.

"I'm not getting into this... I have a feeling I can't win against Tamaki!" said Avril laughing.

"Don't blame you," then Haruhi turned to the entire host club, "Well I have to get going. I'm heading over to the flee market."

With that Avril said, "Hey can I come? I have been meaning to go for a while because a guy there sells hats that I like."

"Wait... What's a flee market?" asked the twins in unison.

Avril decided to explain. "Well it's like a commeer super market but its outside and you can get a lot more stuff like furniture, clothes, and sometimes food."

"That sounds cool! Can we go Takashi?" Honey was exited about this.

"Mhm."

"I always want to learn more about the common way of life!" started Tamaki, "We shall all go to educate ourselves!"

"I will call us a car," offered Kyoya.

In the car Honey realized something. "Hey Avril-Chan?"

"Yes Honey?"

"How come yo know all about this commoner stuff? Like cheesburgers and flee markets?"

"Well my family wasn't always rich. We even strugled to pay for my private education when I was in elementary school. Then we invested in some bonds and my parents became famous motivational speakers. We never really liked to flaunt our wealth though so we still do the shopping ourselves, clean ourselves, and still shop and flee markets and whereever else isn't really expensive."

Haruhi was surprised at this._ 'I guess that's why she is always so understanding of commoners.'_

Ok so that's the chapter! And yes I did write the song that was mentioned in here so yes I do own it! I wrote it a few years ago so it sucks but oh well! I hoped you liked! I'm hungry so I'm gonna eat some mac&cheese!

Reveiw please!


	18. PANCAKES!

Ok! I'm back with another chapter! I realized a week and two days I have to go back to school! Meep!

Also I realized that I'm probly not going to finish this before school starts. I know how I am going to finish this but the question is 'How do I get there?' I do have some tricks up my sleeves though! Some randomness, sexyness, and some tough stuff... I will promise you though that for every time I make a sad chapter I will make a happier chapter!(oh and btw either this chapter or the next chapter will contain Yuri(girlXgirl) so just a little heads up!)

And also does anyone have any ideas for a fan fiction that I can write after I'm done with this? I found this one idea that someone did(I forget the user name) but it was letters to different hosts and stuff! And people could request who they want the letter to be from and stuff. I want to do that but I don't want to seem like I'm copying... So... ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

I do not own Ouran yaddi yaddi yadda! Blah blah blah! You know the drill!

Chapter 18

Avril finally got home from the flee market at 8 pm. She was absolutly exausted and just wanted to sleep. The Host Club was going insane their and it seemed like all Haruhi and Avril did was chase them down! The twins were trying to get into the chicken coop, Honey was telling the snack stand people that they should sells cakes, Tamaki was just going around buying anything commener like, and thankfully Kyoya and Mori were just off in the distance just enjoying the show. On the bright side though Avril not only got the hate she wanted that had that worn out look with peace signs spray painted on it, but she also got a new dress! Usually she never liked dresses but this one was different. It was a very simple white strapless sun dress with orange and red flowers on it. Something about it reminded Avril about Hawaii!

She finally got to bed. Avril didn't eat dinner because she ate at the flee market. As soon as she started to drift to sleep she heard a knock at her window.

"Hikaru?" When she saw the red headed first year, she walked towards the window to open it. "What are you doing here? You know I have to keep my door open!"

"I have came to kidnap you!" he shouted in a whispered tone.

"And where are you taking me? Avril asked with a slight grin.

"It's a surprise. Pack for the weekend." With that being said Avril began to pack. She made sure to pack her new dress. Avril wanted to see how it looked where ever they were going. She was about to climb out the window but decided to leave a note for her parents so they wouldn't worry about her.

As soon as Hikaru knew what she was doing he said, "Make she to tell her the entire host club will be there so you are defintally safe."

"I'm not gonna lie!"

"Well they are gonna be with us..." As soon as Avril heard that she continued to write the note which said:

_'Gone for the weekend. Don't freak because I'm with the host club. I should be back Sunday night.'_

Avril looked at the note one more time just to make sure it was good. Once she was pleased with the result she placed it onto her pillow and slid out the window with Hikaru right behind. Once they were both on the grond they ran quickly to Hikaru's car to make sure they didn't get caught. Avril was surprised that Hikaru didn't have a driver driving the car and that Hikaru actually had his liscense!

While they were driving down the highway, Avril realized something... This was a convertible and the top was down. Thankfully it was a warm night so it wasn't too cold. At this piont though Avril was more concerned about her hair becoming a monster. With that thought Avril pulled a hair tie off of her wrist and pulled her hair up.

At some piont Avril must of fell asleep because the next thing she knew she heard Hikaru's voice going, "Wake up sleepy head!" If it was anyone else Avril probly would of either growled at them or hit them... But it was Hikaru so she held back with an aggervated glare. To Avril's surprise they were in front of an amazingly beautiful beach house with a very pretty ocean behind it.

"Welcome to the Hitachiin Beach House!" shouted Hikaru.

"Hikaru, I just woke up... Please don't shout unless you want to get hurt..."

"Dang... Your just like Kyoya and Honey-Sempai! At least you said please!" That comment make Avril smile ever so slightly. Then they walked into the beach house and realized they were the only ones there.

"I thought the Host Club was coming?"

"Well I may have left out that they are comng tomorrow!" Hikaru seemed very proud of himself. Then Hikaru lead Avril upstairs to where she would be sleeping. Hikaru was of course going to share a room with Kaoru while Avril shared with Haruhi when they came.

It seemed as soon as they got to Avril's room they started making out. At some piont Avril was laying on the bed with Hikaru on top of her. Then out of no where Avril winced in pain.

"You ok Avril?"

"Yeah, it's just... Can you get off for a second?"

"Sure of course," as Hikaru got off he asked the most obvious question to ask, "What's wrong?"

"It's my back," said Avril. She barely got the words out though because her back was hurting.

"Oh yeah... You have a bad back." Then a light bulb went off in Hikaru's head. "Lay down on your stomach."

"What?"

"Just trust me!" With her boyfriend's reassuring words she was laying on her stomach. With that Hikaru put his legs on both sides of her thighs and gently places his hands on her spine. Then with a few movents of his hands her spine cracked in several places. To Avril's surprise her back felt all better.

"How did you know to do that?"

"I saw someone do it on a TV show I watch!" There was a very wide grin on his face.

"What? Don't you know you can't always believe what's on TV?" Avril was trying not to laugh by keeping on a serious face but it was failing very badly! "You could of really messed me up!"

"You worry too much." Then the next thing Avril knew Hikaru was kissing her again leaving her extremly happy and just left her melting into the kiss.

~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~

"Avril-Chan! Wake up!" Avril did not appreciate being woken up again and started to growl at the very perky voice. "Dang Avril-Chan! It's just me! Honey!" Avril just glared at him which made him take a few steps back and that was a hard thing to do. "Haruhi made pancakes!" With that Avril perked right up! She loved pancakes! Maybe almost as much as Honey-Sempai liked cake! Keywords being almost and maybe... Whenever Avril's parents had a hard time waking her up(which was a regular thing) they made pancakes. It always got Avril up.

Honey-Sempai and Avril walked downstairs to find the entire club there._ 'They must of just got here.' _Then she realized the time._ 'It's 1:30PM?'_

Everyone was enjoying pancakes and Honey being Honey he practically drowned his pancakes in syrup. And to everyone's surprise so did Avril. Nothing though could have prepared them for what was about to happen next though.

The entire host club flinched at the sound of someone yelling out "BOOOOOOO!" When everyone turned around they couldn't believe who it was!

Who could it be? Does someone have a secret? Gahhhh the suspense it killing me!

Well now I want pancakes... I'm off to go make some!

Don't forget to reveiw!


	19. Tamaki's Dark Side

So turns out I might be able to finish this before school after all! The chapter after this will probly be the last chapter! Last chapter I said that I would probly be puting in yuri(girlXgirl) but I decided it would be too random for this story and for the direction it is going to be headed it would be a little awkward...

As always I don't own Ouran! If I did I would actually put Avril in there so she could be with Mori hahaha! And I don't own any music in this chapter!

Chapter 19

After everyone was staring at the person for a while Avril decided to speak up.

"Sunshine? I thought you went back to Canada!" Sunshine didn't say anything. She just smiled like Honey-Sempai usually did but it seemed to have a more evil look to it. Then she turned around to skip up the stairs like nothing happened.

Everyone seemed really confused. Even Kyoya did because no where in his records did it say that Sunshine came back to Japan after they left.

The hosts were about to all stand up to go see what was going on but Avril stopped them.

"She's my insane friend," began Avril, "I will go see what's up." Avril than casually walked up the stairs to see Sunshine in Avril's room. "Sunshine... Why are you here?"

Sunshine then finally began to spoke. "Something happened, Avril, that I think you should know about." Sunshine was completly serious at this piont... Something like that NEVER happened...

"What is it?" With Sunshine's seriousness it was really worrying Avril.

"Right as we got back to Canada Andi and I noticed something about Tomi. She has realy bad brusies all over her back. And when I say bad I mean that they are to the piont of being black." As Sunshine was saying this she was pulling out her phone to show Avril a picture she took of Tomi's back.

"Oh my... That's terrible! How did that happen? And why did you come all the way over here to tell me?"

"Well I tried calling you but you never answered!" With that comment Avril pulled out her phone to realize she had 7 missed calls from Sunshine.

"I guess I forgot to take it off of silent again..."

"And back to the first question..." continued Sunshine, "She said she fell down the stairs but I don't believe it for a second! Tomi and Andi are usually glued at the hip and the fact that Tomi fell down the stairs without Andi is very suspicous..."

"So what do you think happened?"

"Think about it Avril! When she was here in Japan she was usually with two people... Andi or Tamaki... When Tomi was out of Andi's sight she was with Tamaki..."

"Your not saying that..." then it hit Avril, "That son of a bitch! How the fuck could he do that to her?"

"I don't know! And the worst part is that Tomi refuses to admit it even though it's so obvious it was him!" Avril made it clear that the conversation was over by running out of the room and heading straight for Tamaki.

In all of the schools Avril went too she always had a reputation for being extremly weak physically so the fact that she was able to do what she did next shocked everyone.

Avril pushed Tamaki onto the floor and while he was pinned down on the floor she was punching him over and over and over again. She barely left any marks though except for a cut under his eye that wouldn't stop bleeding.

"How could you do this Tamaki?" Avril was screaming every word at him so the entire world could hear, "How can you call youself a host? You say to treat every girl special but what do you do? You fucking beat one of my best friends who it like my sister!" At the last sentence Avril said everyone was shocked. Finally someone stepped in. Mori walked over to Avril and gently pulled her off of Tamaki. He was extremly pissed off with Tamaki but Avril just needed to cool down for a bit. As soon as Mori was holding Avril she started crying. This was a first. She couldn't remember the last time she cried in front of people beside her parents.

Honey saw Avril crying and turned to Tamaki who was still on the floor completly in shock.

"Tamaki," he started, "Never make Avril-Chan cry!" All of Honey's sweet boy-lolita characteristics were now gone. He then made his piont clear by punch Tamaki straight in the nose and clearly breaking it.

"I'm afraid we need to ask you to leave," stated Kaoru, "Don't even bother getting you things. We will bring them to you on Monday." No one even bothered to help Tamaki off of the floor or help with his clearly broken nose. As Tamaki walked out the door Avril was till crying. Tomi was hurt. It was all Avril's fault. It's Avril's fault that Tamaki and Tomi ever met! It was Avril's fault that Tomi had those really bad brusies... Who knew how long it would take for it to heal!

Hikaru took Avril from Mori and picked her up bridal style. He was worried about her... He has never seen her cry before. She was usually so strong. Hikaru walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down while holding Avril on her lap. It was about an hour before Avril calmed down. The other hosts went up to their rooms while Hikaru was just trying to comfort Avril with the warmth of this arms. When Avril finally calmed down the rest of the host came back into the living room to come around Avril.

"Don't worry Avril-Chan," reassured Honey, "We won't let him get away with this!" Honey tried to get Avril to smile by smiling himself. Naturally Avril couldn't help but smile. Honey-Sempai was really the brother she always wanted.

"Thanks Honey-Sempai. I really appricate it." Then all the hosts(minus Tamaki of course) just started talking. Even during this entire time the talked, Avril was still on Hikaru's lap. By the end of the day tey all seemed to forget the events that happened._ 'We will deal with this on Monday,' _thought Avril.

~~~~On Monday~~~~

When Monday rolled around it seemed like the entire student body seemed absolutly clueless to what Tamaki was really like. The hosts avoided Tamaki at all costs for the entire day. Even Kyoya wanted nothing to do with Tamaki!

The end of the day came which ment club activites would start soon. No one even bothered to put on any costumes. They were still kinda pissed. Of course who wouldn't be though?

Guests started to pour in. No one was even looking at Tamaki except for his guests that didn't know what he was capable of...

"Avril, you ok?" asked one of Avril's costumers.

_'Just smile and fake it! Fake it till you make it!' _"Yeah I'm fine," Avril said with a smile.

"Hey can you sing us a song? And this time can I record it? Some of my friends wanted to hear that couldn't come today."

"Sure! I have the perfect song I want to sing." Avril then dashed off to get her guitar. She had a voice and she was going to use it to say how she felt! Avril then came back and sat down and started to play.

_'Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy  
>One look puts the rhythm in my hand<br>Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
>I see what's goin' down' <em>Avril really was singing loud so she knew Tamaki could hear, but he was trying to ignore it.

_'Cover up with make up in the mirror  
>Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again<br>You cry alone and then he swears he loves you' _At this piont everyone but Tamaki was looking. The other host knew what Avril was doing and they were smiling at the fact that Avri had enough guts to do that.

_'Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found' <em>She sung her heart out. Tamaki hurt her friend. Avril could never forgive him. Her guests knew how much emotion she was putting behind it. They knew she was singing from her heart.

By the time the song was over the guests had to leave. As soon as the guests left Avril went into the other room to get her bag.

What she didn't know was that Tamaki followed her. So when Avril turned around she was shocked to find the man she couldn't stand to see. Before she could say anything he walked up to her and slapped her across the face. She yelped in pain. Avril thought she was quiet but apparently not because she heard the other hosts run toward their direction.

The first one who got there was Hikaru. He couldn't take Tamaki anymore! Tamaki was hurting people he was close to! Surely Hikaru wasn't very close to Tomi but Tomi was very close to Avril. With that thought Hikaru was punching Tamaki as much as he could and whereever he could. In his stomach, his face, even his crotch.

Kyoya was making calls left and right. Honey and Mori got an ice pack for Avril's face but then Haruhi explained that she couldn't have an ice pack because she was allergic to the cold. Kaoru was trying to pull Hikaru off of Tamaki saying that Tamaki had enough. Kaoru didn't believe that he had enough but he didn't want Hikaru to get into trouble.

Shortly after Kyoya got off the phone the Ootori private police force came in and took away Tamaki.

After Tamaki was gone the focused their attention on Avril. They asked her if she was ok and so forth. After a half hour of convincing them that she was fine they noticed a bruise was forming on her face in the shape of a hand. Hikaru did all he could to not go crazy. _'How could Tamaki do this? How could he be the princely type? How could he be so popular with the ladies when he is capable of such terrible things?'_

*starts dramatic music*

That was a depressing chapter ot write... But as much as Tamaki is a goof I don't like him all that much... I'm sorry for those who like him! He is just too much of a pretty boy to me...

So anyway next chapter will be the last one! If anyone has any ideas for a fan fiction that they want me to do I will be more than happy to see what I can do! I can take requests for both Ouran and Black Butler! I want to write fan fiction that is more than Ouran so I figured Black Butler will bet the next best bet hahaha!


	20. One More Week

The last chapter! Meep! Thank you everyone for reveiwing and adding this story to their favs and such! I started out in the begining trying to message everyone who reveiwed personally but with as slow as my laptop it that just didn't work out very well... So just a shout out to all of you!

Chapter 20

It has been a month since Tamaki was taken away by Ootri Police and strangly things were getting back to normal. Tamaki's dad was of course raging mad! So he bailed Tamaki out and for punishment he made Tamaki go to public school and his grandmother decided he would never become the heir.

Andi, Tomi, and Sunshine actually moved to Japan and started attending Ouran! Avril was happy when she heard this and now the 4 friends are living in the Hale household. Tomi's brusies were also looking a lt better. They were very faint but still noticable. The three girls started out as very dedicated clients but after a couple of weeks they became female hosts themselves(Avril just couldn't handle the male clients by herself)! Kyoya became President when Tamaki left and truth be told Avril didn't mind that. He was well organized and he practically ran the club anyway to begin with.

Avril went through a lot of changes in the past month too. Turns out the client that flimed her singing showed it to his father who happens to own a major record company! Her first CD was going to be released in two months. One of her songs that she wrote though was already on the radio and it was at the top of the charts! Never in a million years did Avril dream this would happen.

A week from today all of the third years would be graduating. It all seemed so fast. Avril knew that she wouldn't get to see her friends as much because she wanted a different major than her other friends. Andi was going to major in forensic science in hopes to become part of the FBI. Sunshine was going to study Micro-Biology. Honey and Mori-Sempai were going to be majoring in buisness. And what was Avril majoring in? Special Education. There was a real need for them! Avril got the privilage to work with special needs children one summer and decided that, that's what she wanted to do with her life. She was going to become a Marine Biologist but that didn't seem as important to her. Avril loved helping those kids and they looked up to her so much!

Avril was concerned that she wouldn't know anyone at college but then Honey-Sempai brought up a really good idea.

~~~~FlashBack~~~~

"Avril-Chan! Have you decided where you are going to college?"

"Not yet Honey-Sempai... It's hard to find a college in Japan that has a good Special Education program..."

"They have one at Ouran University! Takashi and I are going there for buisness majors! You should come!"

~~~~End FlashBack~~~~

At least Avril would have them around. She still felt like she had to refer to them as her sempais even though she was only a month younger than Mori-Sempai, and they even asked her to called them by their first names! She still felt weird about it though. It would take a while to get used to!

Avril then remembered that she had guests. She was flirting and giving them fantasies that would keep them happy for a while. A few more minutes past and she decided to look at the 'Skater Type' Tomi and 'Rockstar Type' Andi, who was staring very closly at her new boyfriend 'The Shadow King.' It caught everyone off gaurd when Kyoya and Andi announced that they were going out two weeks ago. Avril panicked a little, not wanting Andi to get hurt like her sister. She soon came to realize though that she cant control either Andi's or Tomi's lives.

The best part to Avril though was that as soon as Hikaru gradutaded they would be getting married. When Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin met Mr. and Mrs. Hale they really got along! What sold Mrs. Hale though was that Mrs. Hitachiin was a fashion desiner! Mrs. Hale absolutly loves the latest fashions and was thrilled when she met Mrs. Hitachiin.

Everyone seemed happy. Surely there was craziness at times but it was home for them! They were a family and they wouldn't change it for anything.

THE END! Thank you for reading! It means a lot to me! I'm going to be writing the last chapter to my story "The Sixth Sense" either today or tomorrow!

Ideas for Ouran fan fictions are welcomed! I already have an idea my friend gave me but I don't know how its going to work out... So ideas are very much welcomed!


End file.
